Documents of specific applications may be represented in a more universal form by representation via a markup language. For example, documents may be converted into an extensible markup language (XML) paper specification (XPS) format whereby the XPS format may then be displayed and printed. The XPS markup provides the information necessary to render the document as it was intended in its original form.
It may be desirable to utilize the XPS document for additional purposes beyond display and printing. For example, it may be desirable to copy text from an XPS document in order to paste it elsewhere. However, during generation of the XPS document such as via an XPS virtual printer driver, the logical structure of the original document is lost to the extent it differs from the order of information within the XPS markup. Losing the logical structure means that selection of information within the XPS document may not function correctly as the order for the selection to progress follows the markup order which may not be the correct order, copy/paste functions may not function correctly due to the problem with selecting information, and searches of information may not function correctly. Furthermore, the screen reader relies on the logical order of the document to read it correctly for user interface automation and accessibility such that the user interface will not function properly when that logical order is missing from the markup.